Forbidden Love
by liveandfly
Summary: I know Arthur and Morgana are not a perfect match. But gwen is not the girl for Arthur, Gwen should be with Merlin that's the story i thought will be great in my head . Merlin with Gwen and Arthur with Morgana. Arthur and Morgana are so perfect for each other, despite all the evil thing she has done.
1. Forbidden Love 1

Arthur sits quietly across the table, he seems confuse. He looks at Morgana right across the table. He realized how beautiful she looks in her dress right now. He remembered last night, when the two of them were fighting. Morgana pointing at his face, she is screaming about something, after last night Arthur never did remember what was she yelling about. As she moves closer to him, Arthur grabs Morgana, and looks her in the eyes, then a silence. Not one of them remembers what they were fighting about, Arthur kissed her, and she kisses him back. Morgana can feel her heart beating, they were slowly lying on the table. Morgana can't stop touching Arthur's muscular arms… she rips out his shirt… Arthur slightly touching Morgana's hips, his hands slowly and gently moving towards her hips, while Morgana is licking Arthur's chest. They didn't know what happen… they can't control their rage for each other. As they go deeper and deeper to each other, the door slams. There is Gwen, with shocking eyes, seeing her lover making love to another woman, and not just any woman, the woman who is trying to rule the kingdom. "I cannot believe you Arthur!" she yelled and close the door. Arthur stopped for a moment thinking what just happened, Morgana can't stop tasting Arthur's chest, he assumes she likes the way his chest taste. As Arthur still in his moment, he can't get over how sexy Morgana looks. He has two choices to run and apologize to the love of his life or to stay there with sexy Morgana. It only took a second to decide, he chose Morgana. As they made love to each other, they slept in each other arms, thinking of the joy and fun they had.

"Last night went so quick", said Arthur awkwardly. "Too quick", Morgana response to Arthur. They look at each other for hours across the table. Morgana can judge from Arthur's eyes, he doesn't regret what happen last night, he doesn't regret choosing me instead of Gwen. Morgana was right, Arthur did enjoy the night they have. But he is still confused. Maybe they will sorted out they're relationship somehow.


	2. The next Morning 2

The next morning went a little bit more awkward. Breakfast was made by Gwen. Arthur looked at his true love's eyes, he knows she's been crying and by the look of Merlin's wet shirt, he knows who else knows about him and Morgana. Merlin knows. After breakfast Arthur went back to his room to get ready for archery class. Merlin was the one who fitted him. Merlin fitted him so rough."Oww, could you be more careful Merlin!" screams Arthur."I know what you did Arthur, how could you do that to Gwen, you know she loves you don't you, and I can tell that you love her too, but why do you do this kind of stuff". But Merlin she was so hot, and I have chemistry with her, you don't know who I'm in love with, and quite frankly it's not your problem either, bug off Merlin!". "Fine", said Merlin.

Morgana still sitting in the breakfast table, she's still a little bit confused. She remembered walking in to the castle after hypnotizing the guards down stairs, walk through the door and she remembers she's angry at Arthur about something, she remembers yelling, very loud. Then one thing led to another 'that' happened. Having sex with Arthur actually is not a bad thing, she knows she have chemistry with Arthur, he's hot, and Arthur can help her rule the kingdom. What she doesn't understand is, why is she mad in the first place, she suspect that there's some magic behind all this but she doesn't really cares as long as her chance to be queen will be easier to reach she will take it.

Arthur went down to the kitchen to get some drink, and he saw Morgana still sitting in the kitchen table. They both haven't talk to each other since 'that' happened. After a while thinking what to do next, Arthur walk through the door. "What are you still doing here Morgana? breakfast finished hours ago" , "O, Arthur, I'm just thinking about the night we had ", Arthur feels like he had just swallowed his tongue he can't seem to talk. " 'that' night Morgana?" , Morgana walks slowly towards Arthur, she slide her finger from his face to his lips and stop, "yes Arthur 'that' night", her finger still on his lips. Morgana can see in Arthur's eyes that he can't take it anymore. It's true only a small amount of movement that Morgana make will make Arthur crumbling like pieces. Morgana slide her other hand to his hair and she thinks to herself, how wonderful is Arthur's hair, and lips. Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he kisses her passionately, and after the kiss happens the both of them are always having a hard time to stop. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Arthur stopped."I know how I feel about you Morgana, you're evil, sexy, and I love you since the first time I saw you", Morgana stop to process all the things that Arthur just said to her. No one has been so nice to her, she has been so close to Arthur for so long, she knows deep inside that she's in love with Arthur too, but for all this time she hasn't find the time to tell him yet, and now is the perfect time. "Arthur, somehow I always knew that I'm in love with you", they both look at each other eyes for a long amount of time; they can't shake all the madness that has been said. They were both in love but for all this time can't admit it. They kiss, and this time not the both of them have the power to stop the kiss. They're rage for lust and love cannot be stop by anyone. In that moment it feels like they were the only person in the world.


End file.
